Poy
Poy '''is the pairing of Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer. The two were best friends before Joy disappeared mysteriously in Season One, and Season One's plot is heavily based in Patricia's unwavering determination to find her best friend and make sure that she's safe. They would sit next to each other in class, often content to disregard the teacher's lecture and mess around instead. On the night of Joy's disappearance, the two had an all-nighter of romcoms planned; Patricia expresses her distress over this, saying that Joy would never ditch their plans without telling her first, but is dismissed as being paranoid. Patricia and Joy were roommates up until Joy disappeared, at which point American Nina Martian becomes her new roommate, much to the irritation of Patricia. In a deleted scene from the Finale of Season One (unlocked by completing "The Secrets Within"), the two are seen talking to each other during Prom. Patricia catches Joy eying Fabian as he's dancing with Nina, and asks if she still likes him with a slightly exasperated tone. Joy nods, adding that "that Nina girl had better watch out." Patricia rolls her eyes, clearly accustomed to Joy's slightly melodramatic tendencies. Patricia is Joy's voice of reason, chiding her after she kisses Fabian, etc. The two began to grow apart in Season Two despite their strong friendship in episodes prior, mainly due to Joy's constant attempts to get Fabian to see her in a romantic light; this coupled with the fact that Patricia was spending a lot of time with Sibuna left little time for the two to work things out between them. After a massive fallout in Season Two, things are tense between the two, but Patricia is quick to forgive her friend when Joy apologizes and joins Sibuna. Patricia and Joy clearly know a lot about each other, them being best friends, ie. Patricia knowing how to calm Joy down when Amber says something that upsets her, and Joy being able to comfort/help Patricia through her guy troubles. Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Patricia and Joy are seen hanging out together. *Patricia is trying to take a picture of Joy *Patricia takes a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. *Patricia decided to make the picture her profile picture *Joy and Patricia make plans for a BFF Rom-Com Marathon Box that night *Joy and Patricia are sitting next to each other in class *Joy and Patricia glance at each other when Mr Sweet says that someone is here for Joy *When Joy disappears and Nina moves into Joy's bed, Patricia angrily asks Nina where Joy is. She seems very upset that Joy is gone. *Patricia asks everybody for Joys phone number. House of Drama / House of Codes *The morning of the school play, Patricia is sent a Good Luck card from Joy. Inside was a message in mirror writing telling her to meet Joy in the clearing at 9 pm. *Joy sneaks out to see Patricia in the school play. *Patricia immediately sees Joy, and covers up her slip to protect her. *Patricia seems beyond thrilled to see Joy in the audience safe and sound, but quickly becomes worried for her safety after overhearing Victor plotting. House of Risks / House of Thieves *Joy stands up to give Patricia and the rest of the cast members a standing ovation. *Patricia sees that Victor sees Joy and yells, "Run Joy! Quick!". *When Joy makes a run for it, Patricia and Nina make a path for her, and Joy runs between them. *When Victor tried to chase after Joy, Patricia purposely blocked them to give Joy more time. *After Mr. Sweet finishes addressing the audience about the commotion at the end, Patricia leaves immediately to find Joy because she was in danger. *Joy tells Victor, when he finds her, that she wants to see Patricia. *Patricia called for Joy and tried to look for her. *Victor tries to stop Joy leaving to see Patricia but she says in retaliation," You can't stop me." *Joy wanted to yell for Patricia as well, but Mrs Andrews tells her, "If you value Patricia's safety, you must keep quiet." Though Joy really wanted to answer Patricia's call, she kept quiet to protect her best friend. House of Bribes / House of Venom *While the other members of Sibuna go down to the cellar, Patricia sneaks into Victor's room and talks to Joy. *Joy tells Patricia the truth about why she disappeared. *She also tells Patricia that she wants to "hang out with her, take physics tests, and just be normal." House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Patricia receives a note which she thinks is from Joy and immediately decides for the rest of Sibuna that they need to go and see her *When Rufus tells her the note wasn't from Joy, Patricia visually sighs *Joy calls Patricia to ask her where she is *Patricia doesn't comply at first with Rufus' demands when he asks her to call Joy, showing that she wouldn't put her at risk *Joy waits at the bottom of the steps for Patricia *Joy and Patricia hug as soon as they see each other and stare at each other happily *Joy and Patricia stand close together in the cellar *Patricia and Joy dance at the prom Season 2' House of Hello / House of Dolls *Patricia is very excited to see Joy *Her first words of the second season are,' Where's Joy?' hinting comically at Patricia's overuse of the question the previous season *As Joy walks into the living room, Patricia runs to hug her, and the two meet in the middle *When Joy says it's good to be back, she looks at Patricia *After Patricia teases Mick and Mara, Joy shushes her, albeit not seriously *The two continue to stand close *Just before Nina comes in as Joy is telling a story, Patricia is staring at her and is smiling widely *As the group is clearing out to leave Nina and Fabian alone, Patricia asks Joy excitedly if she'd like to see their new room *Joy's new seat at the dinner table is next to Patricia *Due to the fact that the table isn't intended for that many people, the two sit quite close together, although they hardly seem to mind *Patricia and Joy appear to be having their own private conversation at the table *Patricia reprimands Joy for scaring them to death *Joy gives her a sarcastic look, hinting she's a bit annoyed at the fact that Patricia didn't invite her to the Anubis reunion *Patricia makes a cover story that the reunion is for her, and despite her doubts, being that they didn't notify her, she believes it *Joy immediately sits next to Patricia *The two sit next to each other at breakfast *They both side with Alfie when he asks about his arrangement with Amber *Joy laughs at Patricia's reasoning *Joy sits next to Patricia in class *She complains to Patricia about Nina stealing her room and 'her Fabian', but Patricia reasons with her that they were never actually dating *Joy asks Patricia to back her up on her opinion of Fabian's photo *Joy glares at Patricia and hits her when she reminds Fabian that he's still listed as single on his ChumChatter House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *Joy and Patricia are shown getting their breakfast together *They both agree when Amber asks them about whether she should have her hair in front of her face or out of her face *They both start laughing when Amber receives her 'flowers' *The two share a look, probably exchanging an inside joke *Patricia and Joy stand close to each other in the hall *Joy laughs at Patricia's joke *Both of them take pictures of Jerome *They both look annoyed at Jerome stealing Poppy's bag House of Rivals / House of Faces *Joy talks to Patricia about her crush on Fabian *Patricia tunes Joy out unintentionally *She calls her out on it, smiling as she does so *Patricia apologises, quickly saying that Nina and Fabian just have a lot in common *Patricia grimaces when Joy says she'll have lots in common with Fabian two, hinting that she regrets telling her that *Joy and Patricia (as well as Mara) sit at the same table in science *Patricia and Joy are pressed quite close to each other at breakfast *Joy tells a joke and makes Patricia laugh *Patricia looks at her when she implies that she would stay for Fabian *When Patricia, Joy, and Amber stumble in on Nina storming away from Fabian, Joy says 'Sounds a bit final,' and Patricia smiles at her House of Reflectors / House of Illusions/House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *Patricia comes to check on Joy to make sure she's okay. *Joy tries to tell Patricia how she shouldn't be compared to Nina. *Patricia gets mad at her and tells her how she needs to stop being so mean because some things have changed, but so has Joy. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *Joy and Patricia have an argument, culminating in Joy telling Patricia that she "doesn't need her anymore." *Patricia leaves the room and Joy cries afterwards. (Probably regretting what she just did to Nina and Patricia.) House of Traps / House of Stakes *When Joy asks the remaining members of Sibuna if they're ready for the Senet game, Patricia is the first to answer her, taking a deep breath and stating "Ready." The rest follow suit, though Amber is still uncertain and hesitates in her reply. *Patricia doesn't hesitate when Joy instructs her to move onto a danger square, solid evidence that despite their fallout, Patricia still trusts Joy with her life. *When Amber makes Fabian's move instead of Joy's, both she and Patricia fall into the holding cell beneath the board. Joy is visibly upset, covering her face with her hands. During the argument between she and Fabian shortly after, it is implied that had Amber chosen Joy's move over Fabian's, niether Patricia nor Amber would have fallen. *Joy is quick to anger when Fabian's move leads to Patricia and Amber being dropped into the cell below. When Fabian tries to calm her down by admitting he was wrong, it only serves to agitate her further, and she bitterly replies "Fabian, this isn't chess! If we make a mistake, someone falls through the floor!" *Joy is shown to be more willing to sacrifice Amber than Patricia, and when Fabian tries to argue that there was no way of knowing what would have happened had they chosen Joy's move, Joy angrily replies "Worst case scenario? We'd have lost Amber. But I'd still have two players playing this game, instead of one!" *Joy is close to tears after the reality that she has lost both Patricia and Amber sets in, asking Fabian, "So what do we do now?" *Joy and Patricia run to each other the instant the door to the holding cell opens and share a tight hug, Joy giving a squeal of delight and excitment. The two hold hands, and Joy remains wrapped around Patricia's arm long after their hug ends. The two stay close to each other throughout the rest of the scene, and Patricia is seen looking at Joy fondly. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Joy takes a lightening bolt to the chest for Fabian, and Patricia is the first to respond, leaving Eddie's side to kneel over her dying friend. *When Joy asks Patricia what happened to her after being revived, Patricia just smiles and says "Stupid heroics, that's what!" Joy smiles at her and averts her gaze, embarrassed, and Patricia looks on fondly. ''Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *When Joy, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber are about to do the Sibuna sign, Joy suddenly asks where Patricia is. *Patricia and Joy hug and then link arms House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Patricia sees Joy leaving during the mission and tries to ask what's going on. *Patricia is upset when Joy decided to quit Sibuna, reminding her that she loved being part of it and that she needed Joy to help with the KT watch. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Joy tells KT that "Patricia is just...Patricia." *Joy gives Patricia one of Amber's hats and a pair of sunglasses to wear during the makeovers. *Joy tells Patricia she looks the best, and Patricia just smirks and lowers the sunglasses. Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Patricia Category:Joy